


a day at the park

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Human OC - Freeform, Kinda sad but happy, Other, visiting the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: Sharon and rosa visit the park





	a day at the park

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a older fanfic. It has only been edited

"Honey wake up." rosa says in a soft tone of voice. Sharon tries to look up to see her but the sun was right in my eyes. When her eyes finally opened. Her mom was standing next to her with a sweet smile on her face. "gutten morgen sweetheart." she says to excitedly to her child. "Gutten morgen mutter." she replies tired sounding. "Breakfast is ready and i made waffles." rosa told her. Then she got out of bed even though the sheets were really comfortable and warm. I came out to the kitchen to get her breakfast and she sat beside her mom and sharon asks her "is anything going on today?" she looks over to sharon and says "maybe we can go to the park to day." sharon responds "zat soundz like fun." then rosa stated "after your done eating you should get ready so we can leave at 12." "ok mommy." she replies.

so after sharon ate she got dressed then brushed her teeth and hair. Her thick golden hair was very hard to brush but her mom helped "mom i'm ready!" she shouted "alright honey!" rosa replied. So they go to the warp pad and teleport to a park in beach city. Once sharon and rosa got there they walked around looking at birds, got some food and simply enjoyed their time there.

After 40 minutes. The two went to sit at a bench and sharon asked "vhat do you zink vill happen?" "happen with what?" rosa says to sharon with her eyebrow raised. "homeworld." she looked at her daughter with a blank yet surprised expression." i heard all about zings homeworld did vith humans and crystal gems and i was vonder vhat vould happen to us?" sharon looked at her concerned. "vhat i'm saying is vith everything going on i'm scared i might loose you like you could be shattered..." rosa moves and puts her arm around sharon. "Sharon look. I know you're worried about me sweetheart but even if i get shattered i will always be with you." sharon looks up at her. "Even when i am gone we are still together in are hearts so don't worry i will always be with you." "always?" sharon asks "always." rosa responds calmly. i move over and hug her. "i love you mom." she says "i love you too honey." rosa responds. Then asks "do you want to go home now?" then sharon responds "sure." saying happily. after that we went back to the warp pad and went home. The End


End file.
